The Arch Angel of Darkness
by CajunKarateRogue
Summary: This is about a girl, who is pure good and evil. Born to the Arch Angel Gabriel, and turned evil by her uncle Dracula, Jessica must face her family and a ultimate evil at the same time. But beng both good and evil, which side will she choose in the end?


Friends, Family and A Secret

"Come on Dawn lets go before Sarah gets mad because we are not back home yet"

"Oh all right. You know its not fair, Sarah is always out as late as she wants."

" I know, I know.. I angers me to. Maybe it will all change one day."

The two girls started walking down a road with houses one he left side of it but forest on the right side. Dawn was 16 years old, 5'4", long light brown hair and brown eyes. She was very this but beautiful. The girl that was with her was her sister Jessica. She was 21, 5'6", she had long dark brown hair that was down to her lower back. She had emerald green eyes and was very fit. As they were walking down he road they came to another one and made a right down it. As they were walking Dawn looked a Jessica and said ,

" You know I don't know why Sarah is the slayer… I think you should be."

Jessica looked at Dawn who seemed to be very serious.

" Well you are most likely the only one who thinks that and plus I have no control over it. I guess I just wasn't in my cards."

Dawn looked at Jessica and just smiled. Jessica looked at Dawn and knew she was not happy with that answer but there was nothing else she could tell her.. At least not yet.

They come across and nice looking house with a white picket fence around it. They opened he gate and walked in. As they were heading up he little walk way, Dawn looked at Jessica and said,

"Please don't tell Sarah what I said."

Jessica looked down at Dawn and smiled,

" You know I won't. "

They smiled at each other and walked inside the house and it lead into a front room. It was white with a flower boarder on the top. There was a big couch, with a lazy boy on the right and to the left of it was a love sea and in from of them a T.V on a entertainment center with a radio in it. As they walked in they saw more then just there sister. There was five other people there. One was a older man, his name was Dave, he was Sarah's instructor on slaying. He was tall and thin, and had a dirty color blond hair with blue eyes. Then there was here other sister who was 25, and her name was Rose. She had a red hair with light green eyes. Then there was Zack and Cornelia. Hey both were 21. Zack had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall and average looking. Cornelia was tall and athletic looking with dark blond hair and blue eyes. Then there was the sister Sarah. She was the slayer. She is a "twin" to Jessica though they are nothing alike and look nothing alike really. Sarah has long blond hair and blue eyes. She is tall and was very fit but she had to be. They were all standing around talking and as Jessica and Dawn came in they all looked at them.

"Its about time, come on we have stuff we have to talk about we are just waiting on Angel." Sarah said to Dawn and Jessica.

Dawn and Jessica looked at each other and then back at Sarah. They didn't reply but they were both thinking he same thing.

' Angel can be late but we can't.'

Jessica went and sat in the lazy boy and Dawn sat in front of it on the floor. Neither one of them sad a thing as they waited. Finally a man wearing all black and a long black trench coat, short black hair, black eyes, was tall and muscular came walking in. He waved to everyone and said,

"Sorry I'm late."

Sarah smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Oh, its ok we don't mind."

Jessica and Dawn looked at each other and they were both mad but did not say anything.

" Well let's get started. We need to figure out the graveyard shifts and the groups. Now I think I have it figured out but I want opinions to."

Cornelia laughed and said,

" Well Zack will agree with anything you say."

Zack turned to her and said,

" No I won't!"

They all started laughing and then Sarah said,

" Ok well, I figured since Zack used to have to fight this kind of stuff before and Cornelia is a demon and knows all of the demons, vampires, werewolves, etc. and their weaknesses they would make a good team. Is that ok with you?"

Zack and Cornelia looked at each other and sighed and he both replied at the same time,

"Yeah."

Sarah smiled at the two and continued on.

" Well we all know Dave stays here and does all the research and Dawn you will be staying here to."

Dawn looked angry and turned to Sarah and said,

"Why? I can fight! That's no being fair!"

" You are to young and have never fought these kind of things before, you are not old enough."

" How am I ever supposed to fight them if you never let me. I will never learn!"

Jessica put her hand on Dawn's shoulder. Dawn knew what that meant let it go. Dawn sighed and said with a soft voice,  
"Fine."

"Ok." Sarah said, " Now Angel and I will be paired together for this."

No one said anything cause those two were always together. Angel was a vampire who was on the good side. Sarah looked at Rose and said,

" Rose, you will be going with Derek but as we can tell he couldn't come tonight. Since he also know how to fight and you are a witch I think you both will make a good team."

Rose smiled since she had the biggest crush on Derek. He was her height, red hair and green eyes, and were the same age.

Jessica knew since she was the last one to be talked to, she knew what it meant. It always meant the same thing. Being alone.

" Ok, Jessica you will be going by yourself since there is no one left but if you are out there and need help just call."

Jessica just nodded and agreed and that was it. Dawn looked up at Jessica and noticed she had no emotion on her face what so ever.

"Now for when we have our duties. Zack and Cornelia you get Sunday, Angel and I get Monday and Thursday, Rose and Derek get Tuesdays, Jessica you get Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. I hope you don't mind the three days."

Jessica looked at Sarah and said,

"No"

"Good" Sarah said, " So we have our groups and out times. Anything else anyone has to add, new or anything?"

" I do" Angel said, " There is a new vampire in town, his name is Spike and he is just as dangerous as the others. He will try to get you to think he is your friend but don't trust him. He is not hard to miss, he has bright blond hair, tall, athletic looking, Icy blue eyes, Wears all black, black trench coat and black combat boots. Plus, he has a British accent"

"Ok so everyone keep that in mind when you go out anymore." Sarah said.

They all left and the only remaining ones were Jessica, Dawn, Sarah, Angel, and Rose.

Sarah and Angel left to do that nights graveyard duty which was just fighting vampires, werewolves, demons and things like that. The other three girls went to their rooms. Rose went to sleep but both Dawn and Jessica couldn't. Dawn went into Jessica's room. It was painted white with angels pained on the walls. Jessica was jus t sitting on her bed. Dawn went and sat on Jessica's bed and was facing her.

" You know that was so wrong! I mean they could of put you and me into one team." Dawn said in a upset voice.

" I know. I guess Sarah doesn't see it the way we do. I think you are old enough to fight and you have to start at some time but I guess she just doesn't get it." Jessica said

They both sighed and looked a each other.

" You know I have the power to freeze things and I never get to use it because they never let me fight." Dawn said while looking at her hands.

"Soon enough you will Dawn, soon enough." Jessica replied.

Dawn looked at Jessica and noticed there was a hint of a smile on her face. Dawn smiled at Jessica and went back to her room and fell asleep. Jessica knew that Sarah and the rest of their friends thought that she was weak and couldn't handle going out on duty on her own.

Well the months had passed and not to much had seemed to happen and this vampire named Spike was around but was never seen by anyone in the group, they were just being told this by friends of theirs who were not human. Like always Jessica and Dawn were pushed and shoved around. Dawn would try to fight back but Jessica wouldn't. Dawn never understood why Jessica would never fight back but she also didn't know what Jessica was hiding from them all either.

Well one day everyone was out and Jessica and Dawn where the ones at the house. Jessica was sitting downstairs and looking at a book about Dracula, a notorious vampire who is still alive and powerful. She just stared at the page with a painting of him and the arch angel Gabriel also known as Van Helsing, fighting each other. It was a painting of a real painting that was drawn of a epic fight between the two. Though the real one was said to be able to move. Jessica yelled for Dawn to come to her. Dawn came down stairs and sat down next to Jessica and saw what she was looking at.

" What up Jess?" Dawn said with a concerned voice.

Jessica looked at Dawn and said,

" I think it is time that you learned of my past life."

Dawn looked a Jessica like she was going mad but knew she should listen since Jessica was the only one who believed in her and trusted her.

" Long ago I was born to gypsy princess name Anya." She flipped a page in a book and showed her. " My father was known as Van Helsing." She showed her a picture of him in he book.

Dawn gasped and said,

" But that's the arch angel Gabriel!"

" Yes. They called him Van Helsing so no one would know. So I was given he name Jessica Anya Van Helsing."

Jessica flipped to a page in the book and it had a family portrait of her mother, father and her self. Dawn gasped as she seen this was all true. Dawn looked at Jessica and said,

" So you were born an angel?"

" Yes. But I wasn't just angel. My father was bitten by a Transylvanian werewolf and when he got my mother pregnant he still had werewolf DNA in him so I was born part angel, werewolf, human and I was a witch."

Dawn was so excited to her this.

" My mother though was related to what Sarah now slays."

Dawn looked at Jessica and she flipped though the pages and showed Dawn a portrait of the vampire Dracula.

" Oh my gosh… You were related to Dracula?!"

"Yes." Jessica said calmly, " and because of that he made me into a vampire also."

"So you were a mix of pure evil and pure good?"

" Yes. You are right but sadly my body could not take it back then it was to much for me to handle. So, my body shut down and I died."

Dawn looked at Jessica and noticed she was very emotionless when she had said that.

" I'm so sorry Jess, I didn't know."

Jessica smiled and said,

" It is ok, death is something we all must go through."

Dawn smiled and Jessica and said with a happy voice,

" I am glad you told me. That you trusted me with this information. You know I won't tell the others."

Jessica smiled and nodded in agreement. As dawn got up to head to he kitchen to get something to eat, Jessica said,

" Dawn…"

" What is I Jess?"

"Never mind.."

Dawn looked at Jessica and knew there was still something she wasn't saying but she wanted to .

Enter Spike, the New Jessica And a Secret Past

Well it was now Summer and not to much has happened. Spike still seemed to be a phantom to the gang and Jessica's secret was still only known to her and Dawn. Well the local museum had a limited time exhibit about Transylvania. So they all decided to go except Jessica and Dawn who went to her friends house. Well Dawn and her friend ended up going to go see the new exhibit. They were all a the museum all day. So When it got late Jessica headed to the graveyard to do her shift. But none of them knew that this night would change them forever.

While Jessica was walking around she felt like someone was following her. She would look around but say no one. She would see some shadows moving but that was it. All of the sudden there was a figure in front of her. It was the elusive vampire named Spike. She stopped and he was a few feet in front of her.

" Hello there."

" You are Spike. I have heard much about you.

" Oh, I'm sure you have puppet. I'm sure you have."

Meanwhile back a the museum, Dawn and her friend were looking around. Well Dawn's friend ended up having to leave but Dawn stayed and looked around. She say Sarah and all her friends so she kept a good distance away from them so they wouldn't see her. As I got late they headed into the Transylvania exhibit. There was everything in here from books of old, to bones pictures and tools and items from famous people who lived there and well to do families. A lady who worked for the place was standing by a case full of items and what looked like they had some pictures on the wall covered up.

"Attention everyone, if you stayed this late you are very lucky. Gather around for a speech about these items and witness the unveiling of some very interesting pictures!"

A good 20 people gathered around including Sarah and the gang who still kept out of sight from them.

The lady smiled and started her speech.

" I am sure you are all more interested in the pictures we have covered up so I will be brief on the items.

She pointed to a ring in he case and said,

" This is he ring of Dracula! Yes, his ring! No lie this is real, not a fake. Taken from him by the arch angel Gabriel in a fight and given to the angels daughter."

She then pointed to a necklace.

" This was the gypsy princesses necklace given to her daughter. Its symbol means she gypsy royalty and a slayer."

She then pointed to some weapons. They were two great swords. Beautiful looking. One looked as if it was spawned from the heavens and the other spawned from hell.

" This one here was the Gabriel's. You can tell because it is white with angels engraved on it. He others was Dracula's as you can tell because it is black with hints of dark purple and has flames engraved on it." then she said, " he daughter would have been very powerful, part angel, gypsy, slayer, princess, werewolf, witch, powers beyond belief, and she was also vampire.

Everyone was chattering about the items and about he daughters power. It was so loud you could no hear.

"Now lady's and gentlemen, these pictures you are about to see are the only ones of the angel Gabriel Van Helsing, his wife Anya the gypsy princess and their daughter. The other picture is of their daughter with their uncle. I will not tell you who it is. I want to surprise you all."

Dawns face turned pale. She knew who the uncle was and who the daughter was. Dawn took off running to go find Jessica and let her know.

"Lady's and Gentlemen here you are!

The sheet fell off the two pictures to revel them both. Everyone gasped to find out that the daughter of the arch angel had the famous Dracula for a uncle. Sarah and her friends gasped as they seen what the daughter looked like.

" Oh my gosh…." Sarah said.

They all said at the same time,

"It's Jessica!"

They all left and got into the two cars they brought and took off the go find Jessica.

Back a the grave yard Jessica is face to face with Spike.

"They say you are really dangerous."  
" Ha! I bet I know who old you that."

" Who?"

" Angel. That fool has no room to talk, he was just as bad as me before till he fell in love with that slayer and started dating her."

Jessica was not shocked at what she heard. She figured that long ago but what made her mad was that Sarah would always say that Dawn and her could only fall in love with humans yet it was ok for her to love a vampire. Finally for once Jessica was starting to get mad and real mad at that.

All of he sudden Jessica and Spike both heard a girl yelling.

"Jessica!! They know!"

Jessica turned toward where she heard the yelling coming from and saw Dawn come running and she stopped a few feet away from Jessica.

"The pictures at the museum… They know… The portraits.."

Jessica just stood there in shock.

" I thought they destroyed those pictures…"

"I guess not"

Since Jessica was so busy on Dawn, Spike came up behind Jessica and held her so she couldn't move at all.

" You should never turn your back on a vampire love."

Dawn couldn't believe what she just saw. She was going to do something when Jessica said,

" No Dawn don't. Stay back I can handle this."

Spike squeezed her tighter and said.

" I would like to see you try."

All of he sudden Sarah, Angel, Zack, Cornelia, Dave, and Rose came running up and saw Dawn and what was happening.

" Well, well what have we here?" Spike said curiously.

"Jessica you never told us of your past life!" Sarah said.

" You would have never listened." Jessica said sharply.

They couldn't believe how she said that to Sarah. She had never said anything as sharply to her.

" Me, Rose and Dawn would have. We are your sisters."

" The only one who listened was Dawn."

They all stood silent and then Angel said,

" Let her go Spike."

They all gasped not even paying attention to Jessica's capture.

" I thought you all didn't even notice I was here holding her captive.. You are some sorry sack of friends." He looked a Jessica and said, " I feel bad for you love."

Jessica was getting so angry and sad now she just couldn't take it. She wanted to be her old self with her power and that's what she was going to do.

"Well love, looks like your family and friends will do anything for you. After all you need their help to get out of this."

Jessica looked at Dawn and gave off a mischievous grin.

" You are wrong to think I need them to protect me or that they even care."

She broke loose of Spikes hold and flung him across into a grave marker. They all gasped as they seen this.

" You messed with the wrong person."

All the sudden she started to glow and a big flash of light went off. Jessica outfit changed. It was all black. She had a black trench coat, black boots that went over her tight black pants and a black and blood red corset. Her eyes were a glowing green and her k-9 teeth got pointy and long.

"Jess now just calm down." Sarah said.

" No!"

They couldn't believe their ears, Jessica never fought back.

" You never fight back why, are you now?" Dave said.

" Because I'm sick of being pushed and shoved around and told what to do. Treated like dirt. Not no more! You will not treat the new me like this!"

Dawn looked at Jessica and said,

" So you are basically your past life self now. You have all your powers and everything?"

"Yes." Jessica replied.

Dawn just smiled because she was happy for Jessica. She never liked seeing her gets treated like she did. When Spike seen what was going on, he decided it was his time o leave because he had a feeling he couldn't beat her at all. No one knew what to say. They were all so shocked, she was once quite, never fought back, powerless, normal Jessica was now fighting back, talking back, speaking her mind and very powerful. They all go quite, not knowing what to say or do. She was part of the evil they were fighting but she was also good.

" Where did Spike go?" Zack said to try and break the silence and plus he was gone and he didn't know if any had even noticed.

They all looked around and realized that he was gone.

" He most likely ran because he figured that he could no longer take Jessica on his own or he group of us." Angel said sarcastically.

"He is like a chicken then huh?" Zack said.

" Yes but only sometimes. If it is to protect someone he cares about he isn't or when he is feeling lucky." Angel said.

Since they were no paying to much attention to Jessica so she disappeared.

" Jessica?" Dawn said while looking around.

" Now where did she go?" Dave said.

"No idea she was just here." Sarah said.

They all got quite, not really knowing if they should go look for her or le her be. They all knew she was mad at them and maybe she just needed to go cool down. So they all decided to head home.

Jessica was walking down a street so she could think things over. She started to think to herself,

' For so long I have put up with them, being shoved and pushed around, told what to do and treated like dirt. Yet I am the only person who can do anything about what they have done to me. I don't know if I want to do this alone, or do I want help? There is a lot of people who want to get Sarah and I'm sure there are people who want to get at her friends for one reason or another.. And I think I know just the vampire…'

Jessica got a evil grin on her face and kept walking. She had know clue where this vampire would be but she knew where she could go and find out. She came across a dark ally and she came across two big doors with two men in front of it. She looked at them and just nodded and she went in. She looked around and couldn't see him in there at all. So she headed to the bar and asked the bartender if she had seen a certain vampire.

" Sure, that guy was in here a while ago Jess, haven't seen him since though, he took off." the bartender said.

" Thanks Fred." Jessica said,

She headed out of the club and walked up the ally. As she was walking she knew someone was following her. She stopped and turned around to see if anyone was behind her and there was no one there so she turned back around. When she turned around Spike was standing in front of her. She could since he did not want to fight. They just stood and looked at each other.

" I have a.. proposition for you Spike."

"And what might that be pet?"

" Help me."

" Help you with… what?"

" Getting back at Sarah and her friends. Make them as miserable as me. Treat them like I was. Make them wish they never crossed me."

"Ok. I get that but what do I get in the end?"

" You don't like her for taking your only friend and making him good? And you don't like your friend for what he did either, for his choice right?"

"Yeah, you got a point their pet.."

"So you get your revenge on them."

" All right you got yourself a partner then love."

They shook hands on it and it was done. They were now partners in getting revenge on Sarah and all her friends.

" What about that one girl though, Dawn?" Spike asked

" She is to be left alone. She has done nothing wrong." Jessica replied.

Spike just nodded. He looked at Jessica and just kept looking.

" What?" Jessica asked.

" It is true, I saw the picture in the museum and read up about you. So you are all those things now and have all those powers and is I true, you are the queen of vampires and werewolves?"

Jessica laughed and then replied,

" Yes, and I love it."

Spike laughed and they headed out of the ally.

" I will be your eyes for the day since I can go out in the sun."

" Ok I can agree with that." Spike said.

They were walking and they came upon a big mansion that was old but still in good condition. They walked up to it and stopped at the big iron gate.

" So this is where you live?" Jessica asked Spike

" Yeah its pretty nice." Spike replied. He looked at Jessica, " Where are you going to go? You can't go home."

" I don't know I'll think of something." She half laughed.

Spike looked at her and knew he couldn't let her go.

" You can say here. It would make it easier for us to give each other the information we collect and we wouldn't have to try and find each other."

Jessica looked at Spike and all she could do was smile. She hadn't smiled in a long time and it felt strange to her to do so know.

" Ok that sounds good."

Spike smiled and opened that gate. They both walked in and spike shut the gate behind them. Jessica stopped and looked around. It was so beautiful but she thought it was missing something.

" Do you mind if I.. add some statues…?"

" No go ahead pet." Spike replied. He didn't get why they needed statutes.

Jessica looked around and she waved her hand and statues came rumbling from out of the ground. Some where of demon dogs, others of knights and just one was of a angel. I had a staff in one hands and a book in the other with a sword at is side.

Spike looked around and he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

" Wow. I like them."

" Thanks, hey will come to life is a enemy tries to enter and attack them" Jessica replied.

They headed into the old mansion and Jessica was in aw. It was so beautiful nothing had to be changed. It reminded her of her first life with the decoration and style it was. Spike showed her around and showed her the room she would have and it was big. It had a big bed and everything.

" You know there is a room you could make like…" Spike stopped and took a breath.

" Make it into what Spike?"

" Well you know how you are a queen?"

" Yes."

" Well all queens need a throne room."

She knew what Spike was getting at. He was going to let her make it into a throne room. What she did next though shocked them both.

" Thanks Spike!" Jessica said with a big smile and she ran up and hugged him.

He hugged her back and when they noticed they were hugging they both smiled and backed away from each other. They cleared their throats and smiled.

" Its this way." Spike said motioning her to follow.

Jessica followed him and at the top of the grand stair case their were two big oak doors. He opened them up and it lead into a big room.

" I'll let you work your magic here." Spike said as he walked out.

" Thanks Spike." Jessica said to him

" I want to see it when it is done."

" You got it."

Jessica walked into the middle of the room and knew how she wanted it. With a wave of her hand she started decorating her throne room. She waved her hand at the floor and it went from oak to marble. It had black and white squares so it looked just like a chess board. Then she waved both her hands and the walls went from brown to pure white. The ceiling had the painting of the arch angel Gabriel and Dracula fighting on it. In the top corners of the walls, statues came out of angels. Two were holding swords and the other two holding staves. Standing in the corners of the walls were statues of men in capes holding swords that were facing down. Jessica was happy with this but she knew she wanted this room to be able to protect her and people she cared about if need be. So she knew how to fix that. In the back of the room was her throne. It was tall and black and had carvings of ivy and angels on it. It was perfectly set to where there were squares on each side of it all the way to the door. So walked to her throne and looked back at the door. She waved her hand and statues started to appear. In all the squares, right up to the last ones by the walls of the doors, were knights on horses. Though the knights on horses in the black squares were completely white. They were holding their reins in one hand and a staff in the other. Their horses were standing perfectly with one leg up as if it was prancing. The knights in the white squares were completely black. There horses were rearing up wildly and the knights were holding the reins in one hands and had their other hand raised in the air holding their swords.

Jessica was happy with the way it turned out. Spike came in and seen the room.

" Wow pet, you did a good job. Looks like a chess board sort of."

" Thank you Spike. I know it does."

" You are just missing some pieces, ha. If you don't mind me asking what's with the knight statues?" Spike asked as he looked at the knight statues that were they size of real men on real horses. He felt like they were alive and watching him. " I feel like they are watching me."

" They are."

" What?!"

" Yes. They are my protection if I am in danger or someone I care about is in danger while here, I can have them attack and they cannot be destroyed or die."

" Oh I see. Very interesting yet wise." Spike said trying to sound smart.

They looked at the room and then Spike looked at Jessica,

" Well I had a long day. I'm going to go sleep."

Jessica nodded in agreement and they both headed to their rooms. They were both having a hard time falling asleep though.

Spike was in his room just standing in front of his bed, thinking to himself. Then he started to think out loud.

"Come on Spike, you go to get her out of your head. She is just a partner in making Sarah and her friends pay. "

No matter how had her tried he couldn't get her out of his head.

" Well she is beautiful though and powerful. She is lovely and good sense of humor. Ah what am I saying she would never go for someone like me anyway, she is the queen on vampires and werewolves and a angel. I have no chance and she most likely doesn't feel the same way as I do."

Spike let out a big sigh and let himself fall on his bed.

" I just don't know what to do." Spike said to himself.

Meanwhile Jessica was having the same problem. She was sitting on her bed and all she could think about was Spike. She tried so hard to get him out of her head but she couldn't.

" Why do I keep thinking of him? I have never had this problem before. Can I be.. In love? No I cant be he is just a partner that's all."

She couldn't even make a mental block o block him out of her head, the feeling was to strong for even her.

" I mean he is funny and handsome and witty and charming.. He is also a bad boy and a vampire… What am I saying he would never go for me yeah I'm evil to but I'm so many different things he would never want someone like me. Plus because of my power and who I'm related to he would most likely be more afraid of me and he most likely doesn't feel the same way as I do."

She fell back on her pillows and thought to herself,

" What do I do?"

Finally they both fell asleep but the only thing they dreamed about was each other.


End file.
